List of Pooh's Adventures quotes
Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood Pooh: Hello! Is anybody here? Robin Hood: Hello there. Who are you? Pooh: Well, this is Piglet and Tigger and Rabbit and Buzzie and Flaps and Dizzy and Ziggy and Jiminy Cricket and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. Tigger: Yep. Hoo-Hoo-Hoo. Cause that's our names. Uh, who are you? Robin Hood: My name is Robin Hood. Eeyore: Always thought he be taller. Robin Hood: And over there is my friend and partner, Little John. Pooh: Little John, is that you, Cousin? Little John: The one and only, Cuz. Buzzie: Hey, Pooh, I thought Baloo was your Cousin. Pooh: Actully, Buzzie, Little John is my 2nd Cousin. Jiminy Cricket: How many relatives do you have, Pooh? Pooh: I don't know, Jiminy, I can't count. Eeyore: It figures. Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones Ash: (shaking his fist) We're ready. Pikachu: Pi? Misty: Ash, you're shaking. Ash: That's not me, that's the Zit shaking. Brock: Speaking of shaking, I could go for a Chocolate Shake. Misty: Oh, brother. Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie Pooh: Hello! Is anybody here? George Jetson: Pooh Bear, is that you? Pooh: George! Long time, no see. George Jetson: Same here. Tigger: Boy, I haven't seen you guys since forever. Jane Jetson: How did you guys get here? Pooh: Our friend, Anakin Skywalker gave us a lift here so we can see you guys again. Piglet: And we walked along the way, too. Jane Jetson: Oh, that's nice. And who are your two friends there? Tennessee Tuxedo: I'm Tennessee Tuxedo and this is Chumley the Walrus. Chumley: Uh, Hi, everyone. Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo Timothy Q. Mouse: What's the matter with his ears? I don't see nothing wrong with him. I think they're cute. Tigger: Say, who are you? Timothy Q. Mouse: My name is Timothy Q. Mouse. What are your names? Pooh: Well, this is Piglet and Tigger and Rabbit and Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticin'. Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you can call me Pooh for short. Zazu: You see, Timothy, we're all Dumbo's best friends and guardians. Timothy Q. Mouse: Well, I'm pleased to meet you all. Ash's Adventures of Space Jam Foghorn Leghorn: (singing) I wish I was in the land of Cotton... Jafar: Are you going somewhere, Chicken? Foghorn Leghorn: May I remind you, Sir, that physical violience is... (Jafar uses Dragon power to blast Foghorn) Foghorn Leghorn: Yeow! Did you order original recipe or extra crispy? Misty and Brock: Ugh! Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood The Vultures: CHARGE! PUNCH AND BLOW! Prince John: (in Shere Kahn's voice) Stay out of this, you mangy fools. Buzzie: YEAH, YEAH! MISS ME A MILE, HE DID! Winnie the Pooh Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire The Vultures: CHARGE! PUNCH AND BLOW! The Penguin: We'll end this on a high note! Buzzie: YEAH, YEAH! MISS ME A MILE, HE DID! Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones The Vultures: CHARGE! PUNCH AND BLOW! The Duke: (in Shere Khan's voice) Stay out of this, you mangy fools. Buzzie: YEAH, YEAH! MISS ME A MILE, HE DID! Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range The Vultures: CHARGE! PUNCH AND BLOW! Brer Bear: I'm gonna knock your heads clean off! Buzzie: YEAH, YEAH! MISS ME A MILE, HE DID! Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians The Vultures: CHARGE! PUNCH AND BLOW! The Duke: I'm going to get rid of you if it's the last thing I do! Buzzie: YEAH, YEAH! MISS ME A MILE, HE DID! Pooh's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl The Vultures: CHARGE! PUNCH AND BLOW! Captain Hook: (in Shere Khan's voice) Stay out of this, you mangy fools. Buzzie: YEAH, YEAH! MISS ME A MILE, HE DID! Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood Piglet: I just remembered. I have a very important appointment under my bed. Tigger: But, Piglet, we have to do the Jailbreak. Piglet: Why? Jiminy Cricket: Because we're the only hope for the people of Nottingham. Tigger: Oh, come on, Piglet, old partner, old buddy. This Jailbreak won't be so bad. Piglet: Wouldn't be so bad? His name is Prince John, not friendly Prince John, or perfectly wonderful Prince John. No, it's Prince John. I'm not gonna to let Robin get killed. Rabbit: But, Piglet, what about the play? Piglet: Is there anything in the play about Nottingham going back to normal in the end? Christopher Robin: As a matter of fact, there is. Piglet: Well, if you're sure, OK. Winnie the Pooh Meets The Thief and the Cobbler Piglet: Should we try to help Tack? Mewtwo: No. Let him take care of Zig-Zag. He's a hero now. Piglet: Well, if you're sure, OK. Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie Piglet: Oh, d-d-d-d-dear. Should we go after George? Tennessee Tuxedo: No, no, Piglet. I don't think George needs us. Pooh: Tennessee's right, Piglet. I think George knows what to do. Piglet: Well, if you're sure, OK. Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great Piglet: Should we go help Alakazam fight King Gruesome? Robin Hood: No, Piglet. Let Alakazam take care of him. He's a hero now. Piglet: Well, if you're sure, OK. Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Pooh and Tigger: (coughing and spitting) Ttark: Man, what a crash. Is everybody all right? Jiminy Cricket: Sure. (coughs) Thought we never make it. Next time, we be more prepard for a flight crash. Woody Woodpecker: Next time, I'm bringing a paracute. Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood Simba: Hello, is anyone up in this tree? Robin Hood: Why yes, and what might your names be? Smba: I'm Simba and this is my wife, Nala. Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa. Tantor: Tantor, the name's Tantor. King Juilien: I'm King Juilan and these are my lackies, Mort and Maurice. Terk: The name's Terk. Louis: And I'm Louis. Robin Hood: Pleased to meet you. I'm Robin Hood and over there is my best friend and partner, Little John. Tantor: Pleased to meet you too. We're new around here. Would you mind if we tag along? Little John: Sure, why not. Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes Tigger: Did you see that? That teacher didn't even ask Sherlock if he was cheating or not. Piglet: W-W-W-What do you suppose they're gonna do to him? Rabbit: I don't know, Piglet, but I just hope that he'll try to clear his name. Eeyore: If you say so. Pooh's Adventures of Cars Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2 Pooh's Adventures of Planes Category:Quotes